Arrangements of tubular ultraviolet fluorescent lamps have been used for, among other things, tanning beds, tanning booths, face tanners and tanning canopies. The present invention relates to an improved lamp for tanning systems and an arrangement of lamps for illuminating a user's shoulders. Typical tubular lamps, for example as used in tanning beds, require electrical connectors at opposing ends of the tubes. This requires electrical wiring and two sockets for each lamp, one at each end, adding to the cost and spacing requirements, limiting where such lamps can be mounted and requiring gaps between the bulbs.
Many types of tanning bed or booth systems have two or more portions which are movable between an open position and a closed position for the ease of access of the user. When the portions are in the operating position, a volume or gap is defined between them where the person to be tanned or treated is oriented. While the system's primary portions directly face the front and/or back of the person, typically there are no lamps directed towards the tops of the person's shoulders, leaving those areas with less coverage. One reason for this is due to the spacing and electrical difficulties in mounting tubular lamps spanning the gap between the system portions.
One approach to certain of these concerns has been to mount an additional portion off of the end of the system where the additional portion faces the gap area with an array of tubular bulbs. Typically these bulbs are oriented in the long direction of the gap area, i.e., in the plane of the user's shoulders, crossing over the person's head during use. While the lamps may be a preferred distance from the person's shoulders for optimum exposure, this can lead to excess heat and/or overexposure applied to the top of the person's head due to the comparative proximity of the top of the head to the lamps. This also leaves the central portion of the bulbs over the top portion of the person's head, whereas the preferred concentration points are over the user's shoulders.
A need exists for an improved lamp and a lamp arrangement. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other important advantages.